


A worrying death

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Third Age, White tree of Gondor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Thorondir worries what the implications of the white tree will be for Gondor





	A worrying death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 20 (O66).   
> Prompt covered: the death of the white tree of Gondor

“You summoner me adar?”

“Yes, Turin. I summoned you for we need to talk. I am sure that you have seen the state the white tree is in.”

“Yes, adar. I have seen it.”

Turin looks sad as he says this. A feeling Thorondir understands fully. It is a saddening thought that the tree died at the same time as his father, Belecthor, died. At the same time as it is saddening it is also worrying. Especially the implications the tree’s death has for Gondor. 

“I wanted to talk with you about the implications that the tree’s death has. Those implications worry me.”

“Ben iest lîn, adar. What is it that you are worried about?”

“I worry what it might mean for Gondor. The tree has always been a symbol for our land. With its death, I fear that our beloved land might also wither away.”

Thorondir looks down at his hands as he says this. Suddenly, he feels hands gripping his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Turin looking at him with determination visible in his eyes. 

“Father, I do not believe that Gondor will wither away. I will not allow it nor will Turgon allow it. That I promise you. We will do all we can to protect Gondor and see it prosper as it has done in the past.”

“Hannon le, ion nin. What shall we do with the dead tree?”

“I would let it stand if I were you. It shall still serve as our beloved Gondor’s symbol. Let it stand until the king returns.”

Thorondir considers his son’s words. He considers every possibility he has for the dead tree. In the end, he decides that his son’s idea is the best he has and that he will follow it. 

“We will do as you say, Turin.”

“Ben iest lîn. I will leave you to your rest now, adar. Do not worry about the matters of state, I will look into them.”

Thorondir nods and lies down on his bed for a short rest. The worrying has exhausted him and he needs it to make it to the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ben iest lîn: As you wish


End file.
